


The Heir and His Knight (UP FOR ADOPTION)

by IvystarAdventures (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homestuck - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to stop adding tags, John in Denial About His Sexuality, Karkat has a secret flush crush on John, Like seriously John, M/M, Story heavily influenced by comments, Tags Contain Spoilers, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvystarAdventures
Summary: They had finally beat the game. After years of waiting and fighting, the surviving players had won their prize of a new universe, a whole new Earth. And when they opened the door, it was truly beautiful.The dead players had been resurrected in the new universe. Everyone was healed and happy.Roxy used her Void powers to create the quest beds of those who could not achieve their God Tier. Once everyone had finished, the Earth was put under protection of the new "Gods and Goddesses of Earth".Years pass. this kids and trolls are all around 28 years old. Bonds were formed and broken, and it seemed that the closest bond to have forged over the years was between John and Karkat.Now, after finishing the game, John had a lot of time to think about things. He knew how close he was to Karkat. However, odd feelings had arose for the mutant-blooded troll.John had always denied that he was homosexual. But...maybe it was only because he didn't want to be a disappointment? Or maybe because he didn't want to have his heart broken?Love, rivalry, friendship, matespritship, kismesisitude, and moirailliance will all be mixed together into one big pile of feels.





	1. ===> BEGIN ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction here, and I hope you all like it.

    _They did it._

_The finally did it._

_Since that life changing day on April 13, 2009, the kids and trolls have been trying to achieve their prize of a brand-new world just for them._

_And it all lied behind a white door._

_Jade, Dave, Rose, Jake, Dirk, Roxy, Jane, Jane's dad, Nannasprite, Terezi, Kanaya, Calliope, and Karkat stood behind John. He turned to them a little and smiled, then faced back forward._

_The Heir of Breath slowly stepped up to the door, his long hood dragging behind him. The sixteen year old shook with anticipation, and butterflies floated in his stomach. He then stopped merely a foot away from the door. Nobody had a clue as to what hid behind it. And now was the moment of truth._

_John reached out to grab the door handle, but hesitated. Was there even really a prize? What would even happen? Not only did these fears stop him. He also felt that somehow he shouldn't be doing this alone. John heard footsteps come up from behind him, and he turned around._

_Karkat stood behind John, arms crossed and his face in a scowl. He looked at the black-haired human and sighed. Karkat was just as nervous on the inside as John obviously was, but the mutant blood wasn't going to let his nervousness show._

_John and Karkat stared at each other for a few seconds, ocean blue eyes staring into black eyes flecked with red._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EGBERT?" Karkat asked, his voice loud as usual._

_John shrugged and gave him a smile. "I dunno. It just...doesn't feel right for it to be me getting the prize for everyone. We all worked so hard. Lives were lost. I want someone else to do this with me." John gave a nervous glance at Karkat, a pleading look in his eyes._

_The troll sighed in annoyance, but he gave the human an amused smile. "Fine, I'll do it with you." His voice was quieter this time, surprising John quite a bit. However, John simply returned the smile to his friend._

_The two stepped up to the door. They looked at each other, giving a silent nod. They both reached out a hand, John using his left and Karkat his right. Their hands both grasped the doorknob. And with confidence, they opened the door._


	2. ===> Introduce yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to change text colors on a mobile device?

     Today is April 13th, 2025. A caucasian male with messy black hair, blue eyes, black glasses and slightly buck teeth stands alone in his room. It also just so happens to be that today is his 28th birthday, though his body stopped aging at 25. Now, what was his name again?

**=== > John Egbert**.

     Your name is John Egbert. You have a variety of interests, which include watching very bad movies, directing and filming, and playing video games with your friends.

     On April 13th of 2009, you played a game called SBURB that changed your life forever. You and your three best friends traveled and battled, going through many life changing experiences. You met an alien race called trolls, one of which you had become best friends with. That troll's name is Karkat Vantas.

     You, your friends, and the trolls went though life-threatening battles, endless time shenanigans, and so many gains and losses to finally reach the very end on April 12th, 2016. You had all won your prize.

     And what was that prize? A new universe to live in. When you and Karkat opened the door, beyond it was a brand new Earth teeming with life. You and your friends all stepped through the door in awe.

     After five minutes of exploring, you and the other humans found some trolls who you didn't recognize. Karkat, Kanaya, and Terezi seemed to, though, and they rushed up to them. It was a huge messy pile of emotions for the next hour. But none of you minded. It made you feel glad that Karkat was happy to see his friends again.

     From that moment on, all twenty of you (not including Nannasprite and Jane's dad) had put it upon yourself to become the new Earth's guardians. Of course, Roxy had to use her Void powers to summon the Quest Beds of trolls that didn't reach their God Tier so everyone could have immortality.

     You used the ectobiology machine to help create the new generation of humans and trolls to live on Earth.

     Karkat and Dave had gone back for a bit to get the Mayor and the Mailwoman. They helped design the first city for the new Earth. You and the others designed a huge home where you and all of your friends could live together. You liked to think of it like a castle.

     Years passed. So much had happened over the years. Rose and Kanaya were married in 2022 and ran a fashion company, Rose having a side job as a therapist. They had a baby a few years ago, and now the little boy is five years old.

     Dirk and Jake had decided to just stay friends. Dirk had later on fell in love with and married a troll named Equius, who you were acquaintanced with during the first year. The two had created the first robotics industry and helped create all the current technology on the new Earth. A year ago they decided to continue on the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic friendship, which nobody decided to question.

     Jane and Jake became co-founders of a new baking industry that, in your opinion, is much better than that evil Betty Crocker© stuff. They had gotten married two years ago and are expecting to be having twins in the next few months.

     Jade and Dave became leaders of the world's new military, which you honestly didn't understand why we needed one. Dave insisted it was for ironic purposes. They had been really close lately and you suspect that they're in some kind of secret relationship.

     Feferi, Nepeta, Eridan, and Sollux all made a sub-kingdom in the ocean. Nepeta and Sollux built special tubes and air pockets where they could travel in the water without drowning. Feferi and Nepeta had become matesprits and Eridan and Sollux were in a healthy kismesisitude relationship, though you never understood how hate-loving was really a thing.

     Terezi and Vriska created the new court system. Terezi was the supreme judge and Vriska created the laws. Now that may sound pretty bad at first, but they've grown up quite a bit and aren't as violent or crazy as they used to be with what they did. I mean, they can still get pretty wild, but it's not that bad now.

     Tavros and Aradia went into the medical business, Tavros being a veterinarian and Aradia being a normal doctor. They've done a really great job since starting, and everyone is grateful for their services.

     Now Gamzee. He had time to rehabilitate and with Rose's therapy sessions, the once homicidal subjugating juggalo was now almost normal. He has his off moments, but at least he's safe to be around. Gamzee had become suddenly interested in the human religion "Christianity" and the Signless' teachings. He combined those two things and made some kind of whole new religion that the majority of the new population seem to follow.

     As for you and Karkat, you two decided to become movie producers. Calliope and Roxy were your animators, since you didn't have any real life actors yet. The four of you made a wide range of movies from action to romance, from action to comedy. You enjoyed working with Karkat the most. I mean, you two are friends after all.

**=== > Stop reading in first person and having flashbacks.**

     John sighed happily and flopped onto his bed. He couldn't believe he was already twenty-eight. He wondered what he was gonna do today.

     "I bet everyone's got a party planned for me or something," John chuckled. Everyone would always throw the greatest parties for one another, and yet John's always seemed to be the most elaborate. He wondered why, though.

**=== > Check room.**

     John looked around his large room. His walls were painted an off white and covered with various movie posters of movies from his old world and movies that he and Karkat created. He had a soft blue carpet floor, a white dresser covered with miscellaneous items, and a king size bed with a dark blue comforter and white pillows. A window was above the headboard of his bed, with grey curtains pulled to the side to let in light.

     After glancing around his room, John got off his bed and went to his dresser, where he grabbed his laptop. He went back onto his bed, turned on his computer, and logged onto his Pesterchum, where John decided he would strike up a conversation with Karkat. The troll was at the film studio right now, doing a voice casting for their next movie called "Just a Dream". It was gonna be really good.

[ **EctoBiologist** (EB) began perstering **CarcinoGenesist** (CG)]

EB: hey karkat! :B

CG: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

EB: aw! thanks karkat. you're a great friend.

CG: SHUT UP. WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO TODAY?

EB: huh?

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO? LIKE, WANNA SEE A MOVIE OR SHIT LIKE THAT?

EB: oh. how about we just hang out in my place?

CG: OKAY. I'VE GOT ONE LAST PERSON HERE TO REVIEW AND THEN ROXY AND CALLIOPE CAN TAKE OVER FROM THERE.

EB: okay! bye kit kat :B

CG: FUCK YOU EGBERT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

[ **EctoBiologist** ceased pestering **CarcinoGenesist** ]

     John logged off and closed his laptop with a goofy grin on his face.

**=== > Be Karkat Vantas from 10 minutes earlier.**

     You are now Karkat Vantas from ten minutes earlier. You have a variety of interests, which include watching trashy romantic comedies, filming and directing, and being an expert in now both troll and human romance. You also enjoy watching " The Thresh Prince of Bel-Air" starring your favorite actor, Troll Will Smith. You are currently going through voice auditions with Calliope for your and John's next movie.

**=== > Please stop with the first person bullshit.**

     Karkat sat at his desk next to the cherub in complete boredom. He wanted to get this done already so he could distract John for the day until his friend's birthday party, which Karkat learned some time ago, was the human equivalent of a troll's Wriggling Day.

     Karkat was always the troll that kept John busy when the matters involved the Heir of Breath. Apparently they had grown to be close friends, much to Karkat's secret disappointment, over these years.

     Yes, the Knight of Blood has had a strong flush crush on the prankster since the day they opened the door to their new home.

     Everyone knew that Karkat once had a caliginous on John. But not even Karkat's moirail, Kanaya, knew of this secret. Karkat knew better than to make any moves or tell anyone about it or else everything would just go downhill.

     Just as the next person came in, Karkat had gotten a notification on Trollian. He opened his laptop and checked the chat site.

[ **EctoBiologist** (EB) began trolling **CarcinoGenesist** (CG)]

EB: hey karkat! :B

     Karkat had then quickly remembered it was John's birthday today. He smiled lightly and replied back.

CG: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

EB: aw! thanks karkat. you're a great friend.

     Karkat felt a small pang of disappointment, knowing that John only saw him as a friend. But the troll shrugged it off and  continued to type away.

CG: SHUT UP. WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO TODAY?

EB: huh?

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO? LIKE, WANNA SEE A MOVIE OR SHIT LIKE THAT?

EB: oh. how about we just hang out in my place?

CG: OKAY. I'VE GOT ONE LAST PERSON HERE TO REVIEW AND THEN ROXY AND CALLIOPE CAN TAKE OVER FROM THERE.

EB: okay! bye kit kat :B

CG: FUCK YOU EGBERT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

[ **EctoBiologist** ceased trolling **CarcinoGenesist** ]

     With a huff, the troll closed the laptop. Karkat never minded always having to be the one distracting John. He's never let anyone know that, though, and Karkat covered up his joy with fake complaints, which everyone seemed to buy.

     "CALLIOPE, I GOTTA GO KEEP JOHN DISTRACTED WHILE EVERYONE SETS UP HIS PARTY. COULD YOU FINISH UP HERE?" Karkat asked.

     "Why of course, Karkat," the cherub replied with a toothy grin. The troll thanked her before gathering his belongings and leaving the room.

     When he exited the building, he set off back to the home that everyone lived in together.

**=== > Do a time skip thingy**

     The author complies with the command above.

     Karkat had dropped off his items at his room and had switched into some normal clothes. He now wore a black T-shirt with grey jeans and candy red socks that John had gotten him a few months ago. With the hemocaste system gone, Karkat wasn't as self conscious about his mutant blood as he was when he was younger.

     The troll knocked on the door to John's room, a load of snacks in his arms. John opened the door a few seconds after, smiling.

     Hi, Karkat!" John smiled. He had on a white long sleeve shirt with blue cargo shorts and white socks. He had gathered up a stack of both troll and human movies that the two enjoyed. "Ready for some intense hanging out?"

     "FUCK YEAH, I AM," Karkat answered with one of his rare smiles. John always felt really bubbly when he would see Karkat smile. The Heir of Breath would always convince himself it was only due to the fact that Karkat's smiles were so rare. "WHAT DID YOU GET TOGETHER?"

     "Some human and troll Disney movies, some human rom-coms, and that troll equivalent of  "50 First Dates" that you love so much." John shuffled through the stack, moving aside to let Karkat in. The troll walked in and dropped all the snacks onto John's bed. John then pulled out a DVD case and smiled slightly.  "'The Little Seadweller', huh?" he commented. "Is this the troll equivalent of 'The Little Mermaid'?"

     "I THINK SO," Karkat answered while setting up everything to watch movies. "IT'S ABOUT THIS FUSHIABLOOD SEADWELLER WHO DREAMS OF BEING ABLE TO BE A LANDDWELLER DESPITE EVERYONE THINKING THAT HER THINKPAN IS ALL CRACKED. ONE DAY SHE SAVES THIS COBALTBLOOD GIRL FROM DROWNING AND FEELS PITY FOR THE ONE SHE RESCUED. SHE THEN GOES TO SEE A WICKED VIOLETBLOOD TO TRADE HER RANKING ON THE HEMOCASTE FOR A CHANCE TO BE WITH THE COBALTBLOOD. THE DEAL IS THEN MADE, WITH OY THE FUSHIABLOOD QUICKLY FINDING OUT THAT, WITH THE LOSS OF HER GILLS, BECOMES A RUSTBLOOD, THE LOWEST OF THE HEMOCASTE. SHE HAS ONLY THREE DAYS TO GET THE COBALTBLOOD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER AND-" Karkat was interrupted when an index finger landed on his lips, silencing the mutant blood. And that finger belonged to none other than John Egbert.

     "You can get too passionate about movies sometimes," John commented. Karkat growled lightly and shoved John's hand away from his mouth.

     "GET YOUR FINGER OFF OF MY TALK BLISTER, EGBERT," Karkat growled. John rose his hands defensively and stepped back. Karkat let out a sigh before returning to setting everything up.

     "Anyway, wanna watch 'The Little Seadweller'?" John asked, hoping to rid the tension of the room.

     "SOUNDS GOOD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it!
> 
> I would also like to let you know that this story is also up on Wattpad if anyone is interested.
> 
> See you next chapter.
> 
> -Mason


	3. ===> Set the plan into action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's party. Some character background. Pretty much it.

===> Be Calliope. 

     You are now Calliope. You are a cherub who loves to write fanfiction and ship people. You also enjoy animating movies for your friend-coworkers Karkat and John.

     You and Roxy finished up with the auditions and we're turning off the lights and getting ready to leave. 

     "This is gonna be so much fun, Callie!" your blonde best friend said cheerfully. You smiled and agreed.

     "I am quite sure it will, Roxy. I never understood the purpose of them, but they are enjoyable nevertheless." You switched off the lamp on your desk and pulled out a set of keys from your pocket.

     "Oh, yeah. Cherubs don't really have birthdays, huh?" She looked at you with her odd pink eyes and raised an eyebrow. You never understood why the Striders and Lalondes had such unusual eye colors since they were humans.

     "That is true, but not until we all began living here. You, Jake and Jane had asked when I was born- er, hatched, and since that day you all started throwing me these little parties on that particular day." You smiled again at your friend.

     "Well of course, Callie! What are friends for?" She gave you a quick side hug and shut off her lamp. When the two of you finished, you both set off to the super secret party place for John's birthday party.

===> Tune into what John and Karkat are up to.

     Getting sick of reading first person yet again, you force the author to switch to the not-yet couple.

     It was 5:35 PM, and John and Karkat had been watching movies and snacking for the past five and a half hours. The lights were off, the TV being the room's only source of light. John was cuddled up on his bed, fluffy blue comforter snuggling him. The black haired male was munching on a non-specific name brand brownie. His eyes were glued to the TV.

     Karkat was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed. He had a grey knitted blanket covering his legs and was drinking a half liter of Pepsi. He was mostly focused on the TV, casually glancing over at John every now and then. 

     They were watching a human rom-com called "Kissing Jessica Stein", which Karkat found to be really good for something filmed by humans. John was reluctant on the idea at first, but he was now more engulfed into the movie than the mutant blooded troll is with any movie whatsoever.

     After a few moments, Karkat stood up and stretched. " WHAT TIME IS IT?" he asked with a stifled yawn.

     John checked the clock that was set on his nightstand. "Um, 5:36. Why do you ask?"

     Karkat turned on the lights in the room, grabbed the DVD player remote, and pressed pause. "YOU, MY FRIEND, HAVE A PARTY TO BE HEADING OFF TO."

     John's eyes lit up and he got off his bed, stretching out any stiff muscles. "Where's the party this time?"

     "I CAN'T TELL YOU THAR, DUMBASS. IT WOULD RUIN THE SUPRISE." Karkat pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket. "NOW TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES."

     John noticed the blindfold and raised an eyebrow. Then he gave a devious smirk. "Geez, Karkat. I never knew you were into that sort of thing." He busted out laughing a few moments after as Karkat's face became as red as a cherry.

     "I SWEAR TO GOD, EGBERT! FOR CLAIMING TO NOT BE A HOMOSEXUAL, YOU SURE CAN FUCKING FLIRT LIKE ONE AT TIMES!" John's laughter subsided a bit and he took off his glasses. Karkat grumbled little complaints as he set the blindfold. "WAIT A MOMENT." He went over to the window in John's room and opened it all the way. A cool evening breeze went in the room. He smiled a bit at how nice it felt outside. Quickly returning to a straight face, the troll then went back to John and grabbed a hold of the human's wrist. "WE'LL BE FLYING THERE, SO I SUGGEST YOU WATCH YOUR HEAD WHEN WE EXIT." John nodded and gently began to float off the ground. Karkat did so as well, even though he didn't understand why, in God Tier, he could fly despite not having wings. It was probably because of his blood color or something.

     It was difficult, having all of these unusual powers, having immortality, having the ability to fly. The majority of them were only able to obtain this special status after the game, though. You were honestly worried for your friends, because you all weren't sure if they could achieve it after the game had been beaten. This had then gotten you thinking about Rose and Kanaya's son, Tyler, and Jake and Jane's unborn twins. They were purely post-game. They most likely don't have anything set for them. Tyler was safe due to his jade blood color, meaning he'll become a rainbow drinker later on in his life. The unborn twins, however, were purely human. They had mortality. And mortality meant death.

     Karkat shooed away his negative thoughts. They weren't his kids, they weren't his problem.

===> See if the author will do another time skip.

     He will do no such thing this time! The time used for the trip will be good character development! So be patient and keep reading.

     "So, where's the party gonna be this time?" John asked with a toothy smile, his buck teeth making him look more childish.

     Karkat looked back at the human and rolled his candy red eyes in response. "YOU'LL SEE WHEN WE GET THERE, JOHN."

     "Is it at least somewhere I know?"

     "NOPE. IT'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT AREA. DIRK AND DAVE ACTUALLY JUST DISCOVERED IT A FEW MONTHS AGO."

     "Is it far, Karkat?" John whined.

     "IT'S ONLY TEN MINUTES AWAY. NOW SHUT YOUR TALK BLISTER UP AND BE PATIENT, PLEASE!" Karkat huffed with annoyance and flew a little faster, dragging a slightly a unsteadily flying human behind him. 

     John liked to annoy his friend due to how hilarious Karkat's reactions would be. 

     Lately, John had been feeling odd every moment he spent around the troll. His heart would beat just a little bit faster, his stomach did flips, and his mind would drift off to thoughts and what ifs that made John question a lot of things he thought he knew about himself. And being oblivious as he was, John had no clue why he was feeling like this. He would simply repress them and try to deal with them later.

     The next eight and a half minutes were filled with more complaints, questions, growling and shouting. Then they finally reached their destination.

     "OKAY, GENTLY LOWER YOURSELF DOWN, OKAY?" John nodded in reply and did his best to steadily try and lower himself back down. It took a minute for the two to reach the ground, John wobbling and falling over the minute he touched down, accidentally dragging Karkat down in the process. They fell onto the ground with a dull thud. Karkat used his hands and knees to keep his face from hitting the grass, and John fell on his back. 

     "Woops. Sorry, Karkat!" John said, sitting up and smiling sheepishly.

     "IT'S FINE," Karkat replied, standing up. He pulled John up by the arm, getting him to stand up. He grabbed John's hand again and began walking, the human taking this as a sign to follow. "BE CAREFUL, THE GROUND MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLIPPERY."

     John started to use his available senses to try and figure out where they were.

     First off, it smelled really damp and earthy. It was calming and brought a sense of peace and seemed yo come hand in hand with the temporary darkness. It felt a little chilly, but it wasn't too bothering. Water dripped and echoed throughout the area, in an almost rhythmic pattern. John used his free hand and carefully reached out to feel for anything different.

     Ice. His hand gently bumped a solid surface that was definitely recognizable as ice.

     Piecing it all together, John slowly came to realization to where they might be.

     "Karkat, are we in a-"

     "SHUT UP, WERE HERE." Karkat cut off John's realization and let go of the other's hand. He moved over to the back of John and began to undo the blindfold. "KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED AND PUT ON YOUR GLASSES." John did as told. His eyes were screwed shut.

     "I can't wait much longer, Karkat!" John whined.

     Karkat took a few steps away. He checked behind him makins sure everything was ready. He finally said, "Open your eyes."

     John couldn't believe what be was seeing. His party was in a freaking ice cave. His friends were scattered everywhere, Dave giving John a quick wave in the background. The cave gave off a beautiful blue glow and was decorated with silver and blue stars hanging from the ceiling and blue balloons at the center and corners of all the tables. Looking off to the corner, there was a food bar and a karaoke machine and a stage. He began to smile and looked at Karkat, blue eyes shining in awe. "You guys did this?" John asked, voice cracking in excitement.

     Karkat nodded. "Yeah. Dirk and Dave found the place, Kanaya and Rose planned and designed the decorations, Roxy, Nepeta, and Calliope created the decorations, and everyone helped set up." He gave John a toothy grin, something that made John's heart flutter.

     "This is amazing!" John said. He gave Karkat a tight hug, saying a quick 'thank you' before pulling away. "I'm gonna go say hi to everyone!" The male ran off in a random direction, leaving Karkat by himself.

     Looking around, the troll wondered what he would do.

     Kanaya and Rose were standing at a table and talking about something, their son sitting quietly next to them eating a pack of Fruit Gushers.

     Dirk and Equius were at the same table, also having a conversation of some sort.

     Jake and Jane were walking to the food bar, hand in hand and casually smiling. 

     Nepeta, Roxy, and Calliope were having a discussion about something that seemed really important.

      Everyone else there seemed too busy to strike up a conversation with. 

     As for the karaoke machine was all set up, waiting to be sung.

     What would Karkat do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long.
> 
> Anyways, this is where I let his story become just a little interactive. You, the readers, get to choose what Karkat does!
> 
> Here are your options:
> 
> ===> Karkat: Go talk with the girls. (Kanaya and Rose)
> 
> ===> Karkat: Go talk with the guys. (Dirk and Equius)
> 
> ===> Karkat: Join the shipping buddies. (Nepeta, Roxy, and Calliope)
> 
> ===> Karkat: Talk with the lucky parents-to-be. (Jane and Jake)
> 
> ===> Karkat: Go and sing, ya goof.
> 
> The order Karkat does these will be done from greatest to least votes.
> 
> I will tally up results in a week. Until then, start voting! And no spam, plz.
> 
> -IvystarAdventures


	4. Up for Adoption

I've lost all motivation for this story.

If you want to take it up yourself, go for it.

 

_-Mason_


End file.
